Save me, my love
by JustASingleGirl
Summary: When Bella moves to the small town of Forks, she never expects to find happiness. Edward is not the good vampire the Stephanie says he is, and he's troubled and possibly lost his mind. Will he still fall for Bella? Will she be able to handle him?
1. Introduction

Intro

My erratic mother's torn face, wet with tears of sorrow but excitement for a new adventure, still fills my head as my beautiful Arizona home shrinks below my eyes which gaze out of this port-hole in front of me.

"Attention passengers, this is you co-pilot speaking. We thank you for flying with us today and will make this trip as short and comfortable for you as possible. We have reached our maximum altitude and so you are free to move about the cabin."

My mother remarried a year ago to Phil, a minor league baseball player. He's a nice guy, but most importantly keeps my mom happy and stable. Have I mentioned she's a little… crazy and wild with energy? Anyways, she's been dying to go on the road with him, but has been planted here in Arizona with me, so I'm removing myself from the picture. I'll go live with my dad in the middle of no-where for two years, before I go to college, while my mother can happily traipse the world, or at least the U.S., with Phil.

And that's where this flight is taking me to, the green middle of nowhere, a.k.a. Forks, Washington. That is unless this two-hour flight doesn't kill me first. For some reason the A.C. must not be working, or they've forgotten that cramming 50 people in a small area with no fresh air can not only be suffocating but can also encourage disease to spread. As if that wasn't bad enough, the oversized, late-50s man beside me is letting his eyes wonder freely up and down my Arizona-warm-weather-clothed body. I grab my jacket from my carry-on and place it over myself while giving him my "f*ck off b*stard" look. It worked.

Looking back out the pitiful excuse for a window, my mind turns back to the green, wet hell that awaits me. My mother left Charlie, I mean dad, when I wasn't even a year old. Since then my once frequent visits have crumbled into biyearly gifts sent, one for Christmas and one for birthdays. Charlie, like myself, doesn't mind being by himself and doesn't like emotions, too much for him to handle, again, much like myself. But, I'm sure he has emotions, and is able to be hurt. Has my absence hurt him? Or will he just be happy to have me back?

My mind wonders on, worrying and questioning what lies ahead. A voice above announces our final descent. I gather my things, thankful to be away from the perv next to me. Our plane lands and pulls into one of the few airplane slots. Port Angeles has a very small airport.

I step off my plane, take a deep breath, and walk to the terminal where Charlie will be waiting. Let the next step in my life begin.


	2. Chapter 1: The Cullens

Thanks for reading! Please comment! It encourages me to keep writing and I love hearing your ideas. BTW, the characters, setting, and some major plot points are from Twilight, and therefore are Stephenie Meyer's. Enjoy!

************************************************************************

The loud roar of my new car rumbles to a stop outside my new school. Charlie was so happy to have me "home," that he bought me a car off the Blacks, an old family friend. The Black's son, Jacob, fixed the old, rusty red pickup truck to be as good as new. Blushing, I remember how Jacob looked at me. He was cute… Too bad he wasn't a year or two older… Too bad he didn't go to this school… It would have been nice to know at least one person.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door, grab my back, and step out into the ice-cold, wintry, Fork's March. (Middle of the semester, great.) "F*ck!" I curse to myself, I say catching my slip on the side of bed just in time. D*mn my clumsiness… and the cold ice. From behind my I hear someone muffle a laugh. I turn to see a blond boy about my age. Cute. He holds out his hand and says, "Hey, you must be Isabella Swan! I'm Mike! You should be careful; the ice can get pretty slippery. Do you need any help? Can I carry your books?"

My hand extended to meet his. "Nice to meet you. And it's Bella. I'm sort of a klutz, I really need to be more careful. And I don't have any books yet, so nothing for you to carry…" I finished… or would have until I saw his face drop. "But, maybe you could show me to the office?" I continue, hoping to not lose my friend.

And so, as I asked, Mike show me to the front office, and waited for me to get my schedule, and then walked me to my first class, English, which he had first as well. He walked me to all of my classes, including the ones we didn't share, the whole time telling me about himself, and the school, and anything else he could think to say. He asked me questions as well, but barely gave me time to answer them, which worked for me. I'm a master at zoning out and still being able to smile, nod, and gasp at appropriate times. As my last class before lunch Spanish, a class I didn't share with him, started, I let my mind consider my friendship with Mike. I'm not sure if I like all his attention. Of course it was flattering, and I really did need a guild around the school, but it also felt a little… obsessive. Before I knew it the bell was ringing and I was gathering my stuff. Right outside the door Mike, of course, was waiting for me. He was talking to a girl that was sitting next to me in Spanish. With her eyes flittering, and her cleavage showing just a little more than it had been ten minuets ago, I knew in an instant she was in love with him, and only he could be that oblivious.

As we walk to the cafeteria, I listen to Jessica try and win Mike's attention while he continues talking my ear off. We enter the cafeteria, and I blindly follow them to a table. They introduce the five or six other people there, and I've already forgotten them all. I sit down next a quiet girl with a friendly smile. "It must be hard coming to a new school like this. My name is Angela, by the way. I'm sure you've heard so many names today that you've forgotten almost all of them, at least I would have," the girl says to me.

I smile, knowing we're going to be friends, and reply "Nice to meet you, Angela. I'm Bella. And yea, trying remembering so many names is uh… interesting. Mike has been really helpful today and friendly…"

Angela smiles, "Oh yea. Your big news around here. Everyone is interested, especially the guys."

"It's like kinder garden all over again, and you're the shinny new toy," Jessica joins in. The three of us are talking when the five people walk into the cafeteria. Everyone seems to freeze for half a second to see them come in, then continue what they were doing as if they weren't even there. I don't understand how everyone couldn't see them… they're so beautiful; pale, slender, graceful, and gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare.

"They're the Cullens. They tend to keep to themselves," Angela told me, noticing my stares.

"Yeah, that's 'cause they're all together," Jessica informed me, her voice thick with judgment. "The tall, blond one and the big dark haired one are a couple. And the little girl, she's really weird, is with the one that looks like he's in pain. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all, so I guess it's legal, but it's still weird."

For just an instant I saw the little, pixie like girl look at me and smile, but it was so fast that it could have just been my imagination. I felt like I could be friends, best friends with her. I wanted to be friends with her, but she and her family were much to beautiful and perfect to take even a glance at me.

That's when I saw him. The fifth Cullen. He had been hiding behind the others, but now as they sat down, I was able to see him clearly. My mouth dropped open. He was gorgeous… no that didn't even cover it… but he looked dangerous. Is that a tattoo on his arm? Oh my God, I think it is. I didn't think anyone in Forks would have one. His messy dirty blond hair is wild. His tight, black shirt clung to his chest, clearly showing his six-pack, and a chain hung from his oversized black jeans. He sat apart from his family, as if he didn't really want to be there or didn't really fit in, but was there because he had to, or had an obligation to…

"That's Edward Cullen. He's amazingly gorgeous, of course, but he's dangerous; stay away from him. Seriously, he's killed people before. Seriously, I don't even know why they let him come here," Jessica leaned in and whispered to me.

"Because his 'father' is Dr. Cullen, and Forks Hospital is overjoyed to have him and so their kids need to go here. Besides, there's no proof that he's killed anyone, only rumors," Angela added, leaning into our convo., my eyes still fixed over my shoulder at Edward Cullen.

Suddenly, he turned his black eyes on me, first showing a hint of amusement, then an instant of confusion, and then full out hatred. I look quickly away. Thank God looks can't kill… but he can…


	3. Chapter 2: A Bad Start

Thanks for reading! Please comment! It encourages me to keep writing and I love hearing your ideas. BTW, the characters, setting, and some major plot points (ok, so far a lot) are from Twilight, and therefore are Stephenie Meyer's. Enjoy!

************************************************************************

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and Mike was instantly at my side to escort me to biology, which he has with me. We walk into the classroom, followed by many of my new classmates, one of them being Edward Cullen.

Mike takes his seat with the rest of the class, leaving me in the front with the fat, balding teacher. After introducing me and handing me a text book, the teacher directs me to the only lab table with an empty seat, the seat next to Edward Cullen.

I quietly sit down as far away from him as I can and keep my head down as his deep, dark, powerful and deadly eyes bore into me.

We work individually on the lab, though we're supposed to work in partners. He never said a word, never seemed to take a breath, but his odious stare is unceasing. We finish our lab before anyone else and I start doodling on my paper, trying to ignore the hatred being thrown at me. What had I done to make him hate me so much? I risk a glance over at the troubled guy beside me. First I just look at his feet, legs, and torso. His body is turned toward me. Time seems to slow. I slowly lift my head till our eyes meet again. The intensity of the hatred in his eyes is like a dagger in my heart, like poison filling my veins, yet I hold his gaze. I see something more. I squint, trying to see what it is… my breath is labored… I see it now… Behind the hatred there's confusion, pain… and sadness. Time speeds back up to normal speed and his stare intensifies, if that's possible, and I rapidly look away, my breath still labored, my heart trying to beat out of my chest.

Suddenly Edward is on his feet and rushing towards the door. He reaches it as the bell rings, and moments later Mike is by my side.

"Wow, Arizona," Mike exasperate, using the nickname he's settled on for me. "I've never seen Cullen like that. I mean, he's never friendly, but he usually just ignores everyone, and isn't all in their face like that. You should be careful around him… Do you want me to give you a ride home?" he asks with concern and hope as we walk to the gym for P.E. As if this day couldn't get any worse, now I have P.E. to humiliate myself in.

"Really? I don't know what I did. And, I have a car, so I think I'll be fine getting home. Thanks though." I reply with a smile.

P.E. was hell, of course, but Mike was my partner and saved me from a lot of embarrassment. Before the bell finishes ringing I've already got one foot out the door and am rushing toward my car to get out of the rain, and hopefully avoid any run ins with a certain someone who needs anger-management classes. Though I practically ran to the parking lot, I wasn't the first one there. As I reached my truck, a shiny new Volvo, in a lot of old, run down cars, pulled dangerously out of a slot, and time seemed to stop again. Through the window I saw Edward Cullen driving, a determined look on his face. In the back seat closest to me, sat the pixie Cullen, staring back at me with a sympathetic smile on her face. Then time was back to normal, and the Volvo was rushing five somber, gorgeous teenagers from their high school. They were gone before I could blink.

I got into my car slowly and carefully drove home while pondering my first day in Forks.

************************************************************************

I know this one is kinda short guys, but I promise to make the next one longer! Please, please, please comment so I know how you guys like it! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Friend

Sorry this one took so long to get out. Thanks for reading! Please comment! It encourages me to keep writing and I love hearing your ideas. BTW, the characters, setting, and some major plot points (ok, so far a lot) are from Twilight, and therefore are Stephenie Meyer's. Enjoy!

***********************************************************************

My breathing in labored, yet I'm not out of breath. The world is flying by, it should just be a wall of green for how fast I'm going, but strangely I can see every detail, every leaf, and the movement of each little critter. A voice comes to me, more beautiful than any voice I've ever heard. "It's ok now, my love, my beautiful love, it will all be ok. We're together now, and nothing can separate us. I love you, now and forever." I turn my head to see my love, flying there next to me in the green forest, there he is, right next to me, his face, the most dazzling face in the world, is smiling back at me. His hand is in mine. I'm right where I belong.

Sweating, panting, I sit up with a start. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?! Edward Cullen?!?! Love me?!?!? Me love him?!?! No! It was just a dream. A crazy dream. A beautiful dream. No! A crazy, unrealistic, impossible dream! The guy obviously hates me, is extremely dangerous, and should be avoided at all costs.

I get up out of bed, trying to shake the dream from my head, and find I am excited for my second day of school, and am excited to see his face… NO!

"He hates you, Bella, God why can't you get that through your thick skull!"

"That could change. People change you know!"

"Oh, so now you're in the business of changing people are you? That's not smart! You'll only end up getting hurt! Besides, he's dangerous! He could get you in trouble, or worse, KILLED!"

"Oh, but dangerous is also sexy as hell!"

My mind argued with its self through getting ready, breakfast with Charlie, and the drive to school.

The Cullen's Volvo pulled (dangerously) into the school parking lot in front of me; my heart beats faster. It was from fear. The rational part of me had won. (Thank God!) I slowly, and carefully selected a space as far from them as possible, and procrastinated getting out of my car, watching them climb out and walk to the school. Once again, I realized, I was dazzled by their beauty and grace. "Wait, one, two, three, four…" I mentally counted to myself. Edward wasn't there. There were only four, Rosalie, the tall blond one that has more beauty that Miss USA, Emmett, the huge, bear like one, Jasper, the skinny, dirty blond one who hates being here, and Alice, the cute pixie that I so desire to be friends with. I let out a tension breath that I didn't know I was holding. Just as the present Cullens were about to disappear around the corner, a stunning blond head turned toward me and with familiar, piercing, black eye caught me starting and gave me a look of disgust and hatred.

Great, another person that hates me for no reason.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. People stared at me less, and I was able to find my way around with little help from Mike.

It's third block, World History, and I'm zoning out. Back in Arizona we had the same text book and we were three chapters ahead, and history is my subject so I'm actually done with the six remaining chapters. Yeah, I know, I'm a history nerd.

Suddenly I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I lift my head from my desk just as the teacher is turning from the board toward the class.

"Uh, Isabella, since I'm sure you were paying attention, why don't you tell us how the Cold War effected Cuba?" he asked me with a smirk, believing I wouldn't be able to answer the question. Dick, he's in for a surprise.

I smile and say, "Well, prior to…"

He interrupts with a devilish smile, "Ms. Swan, I asked for the effects, not the previous conditions. If you need help, I'll let you pass this time because your new."

"Well, if you would let me finish, Mr. Smith, you would see that I was going to compare Cuba before and after the Cold War. Before World War II, Cuba was under economic stress due to changing of political dictators which sent the majority of the population into poverty, which caused the country to have high tensions. The dictator wanted to have protection from the threatening United States, and wanted an economic boost to end rebellions, so during the Cold War, the perfect opportunity arose. He made an alliance with the Soviet Union. The Soviet Union had plans of attacking Central and Southern America, and needed a place to store their nuclear weapons close to their next target, and Cuba agreed to hold them for the Soviet Union. Once the United States found out about the weapons so close to their shores, all he… it was very bad for Cuba. They got rid of the weapons and the Soviet Union soon abandoned their alliance, leaving Cuba right where they started, except with an angry and hungry populations and the United States hating them. Since then, Cuba has been just barely getting by, thanks to the United States' reluctance to trade with them." I finished with a deep breath, and looking around I realize that everyone is staring at me, mouths gapping. I shrink in my seat, blushing like crazy.

Stumbling over his words, Mr. Smith continues his lectures without acknowledgment of my knowledge.

The light finger touches my shoulder again and I jump slightly. Turning my head slightly, time seems to slow again. (What is up with this?!?!) I see the pixie Cullen, Alice I think, staring back at me with warm eyes and a friendly smile. My eyes take in every inch of her, seeing more details than ever before. Her short… "pixie" hair is perfectly fluffed and teased, and her natural makeup is done just as perfectly, but I hardly notice these things as I am, once again, distracted by her beauty and the burning desire to be her friend. Time seems to fast forward as I am thrown back into normal time. She giggles, a musical ringing that sounds almost magical, and I notice my mouth is hanging open, again. I blush and turn back around and look down at my untouched notebook, where a scrap of perfectly folded piece of paper is laying. Looking around, I see that Alice is still smiling at me and gives a little nod. I open the note and read:

_**Hey Bella,**_

_**My name is Alice. If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you! Welcome to Forks! I know you'll grow to love it here, or at least the people here!**_

_**Love, Your Friend, Alice**_

_**P.S. My brother isn't nearly as scary as he seems.**_

My mouth dropped, again. "LOVE, your FRIEND?!?!!" Alice Cullen considered me her friend?!?! She doesn't even know me!

Wait… was she sitting behind me yesterday? I think I would have noticed her. Looking behind me, I'm once again shocked. There's no one behind me. Is my imagination messing with me? Did I fall asleep? I pinch myself. Ow! Nope, definitely awake. I look down at my paper, the note is still there, her perfect scrawl still smiling at me.

The bell rings and I gather my things for Spanish, barely noticing when Mike joins me. As he babbles on, all I can think of is Alice's note carefully placed in my back pocket. "My brother isn't nearly as scary as he seems."

Mike is silent. Sh*t. He must have noticed I was somewhere else. Guilt washes over me, and an awkward silence washes over us.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asks with real concern, "you seem kinda out of it…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, "it's just… I was just thinking about the Cullen's."

"Oh, well, they're all really weird, and Cullen, yeah, he really seems to hate you, so I'd stay out of his way if I were you," he warns me, as if seeing that I need the reminder as we come to a stop outside my classroom.

"Right, of course," I say, giving him a fake smile, "see you at lunch, bye."

"See ya," Mike yells behind him as he runs to his class. I laugh to myself as I find my seat. Silly boy, trying so hard to win my affection when I have no intension of anything more than friendship, and when my heart has… no.

All through Spanish class, Jessica and I pass notes. She gives me the "scoop" on everyone at school, except the five that I am most interested in. Finally, as the bell rings, and we collect our books, I ask "hey, um, what about the Cullens?"

"Um," Jessica looks at me from the corner of her eye strangely, and I look down at my books that I'm packing up. "not much. Other than what I told you yesterday. Oh, and they're all really smart, though they don't like to flaunt it. They're all in normal classes, but they always get 100% on everything, I mean, everything."

"Really?" I ask, truly surprised. "How is that possible? Do they cheat?" I continue to question as we walk to the door.

"Um, I don't know, probably. Whatever, don't waist your time with them, come on, I'm hungry."

Suddenly, Jessica and my arms were linked with Mike's and he was leading us to the cafeteria. "Hello ladies," he said smiling to us, and Jessica giggled under his attencion. As we walked into the cafeteria, time slowed again, only this time it was like I kept moving while everyone else froze, everyone but the Cullens. My eyes moved to the Cullen's tabled. My eyes were met by four deep, black pairs of eyes. The blond's stare was still loathsome, the boy's stares were full of intense curiosity, and Alice's were friendly and showed a sort of longing. A small smile formed of Alice's lips as our eyes met. Life reentered the cafeteria and I was being pulled away toward the table I sat at yesterday, my eyes torn from the Cullen's table, though I could still feel their eyes upon me.

All through lunch I felt like I was being watched, and wasn't able to focus on what the people were saying around me. Every so often I would glance over my shoulder, only to see the same thing I had before. It was if they didn't move, or eat their food. Why was I so interesting to them? Was I the reason their brother isn't here? I shake my head. How could I be so self-centered to even think that… But what else could explain their stares?

Only one person in the group seemed to notice my distraction is Angela, the quiet girl.

"Bella," Angela says, for once getting my attention on this table, after taking another peak over my shoulder. "Are you ok? You seem nervous, or worried. I mean, I would be too. Is there anything I can do?" she asks with a worried smile.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, I think. They're still looking, aren't they?" At least it isn't just my imagination that they're staring.

"Yeah, it's so weird. Usually they don't engage with anyone but themselves. Did you do anything to get their attention?" Angela asks, obviously in problem-solving mode.

"I don't think so. I mean, in Biology yesterday Mr. Mason had me sit next to Edward, and the whole time he just sat there staring at me… like he hated me… like…" I shake my head in confusion "like I was the most disgusting thing he's ever seen, smelled, heard… like I was pure evil, his own personal devil… like" I pause… and with a shiver, continue, "like he wanted to kill me." I pause for a moment, letting my words fill the air between us… and continue, confused, "I didn't even say a word to him, or flip him off or anything! I don't know what I did!" I feel the tears starting to collect in my eyes, so I stop, close my eyes and take a deep breath. F*ck my tear ducts, they're so hyper-active!

Angela looks worriedly at me, and suggests "Maybe you should talk to one of them, see what's up. I know that sounds crazy, but it's the only thing I can think of. And Alice, the little one, she doesn't look mad. Maybe you could talk to her?"

A smile appears on my face. Of course! As I reach for my back pocket, Angela becomes very confused. I pull out the note and show it to her. As she reads it she smiles as well.

"Well there you go! Just get her alone and ask her! It's that simple!"

Ha. That simple. I look over my shoulder again. Alice's smile seems to be a bit brighter and her eyes seem to almost sparkle with excitement. I smile back. My eyes move to Rosalie. My face drops. Her face has intensified. Her mouth now in a snarl. I think the only thing holding her back is the big one's hand on hers. I feel like I'm going to be sick. There is no way she's going to let me talk to Alice on my own. It's just not that simple.

I suddenly feel like it's going to be ok. My eyes are drawn to the scared looking male… was it Jasper? I think so… His eyes are deep and powerful, and seem to look right through me. I look back at Alice. She gives me a wink. It's going to be ok. I just know it.


End file.
